The Internet of Things (IoT) refers to the interconnection of computing devices (IoT devices). IoT devices may be uniquely identifiable and may communicate with one or more other IoT devices via one or more computing networks. An application programming interface (API) is a set of protocols, commands, definitions, and tools for creating application software. An API may specify how software components should interact and how APIs are used when programming graphical user interface (GUI) components or implementing services or functions.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.